


the hospital

by perhapssoon



Series: switched au [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Oops, Switched AU, good luck, realization part one (of many), subtle angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Jeremy wakes up in the hospital and to the realization of his friend’s long time crush.





	the hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontDiePls28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/gifts).



> I might rewrite this scene like five different ways because I think this was a half-assed attempt at a good scene. Apologies. 
> 
> And this is actually pretty cheerful with an angst undertone.

Jeremy awoke in the hospital, the steady beeping of a monitor pulling him from sleep.  His body felt extremely heavy for some reason, and as he struggled to sit up, a voice he hadn't heard in a long time spoke up next to him.

"Hey tall-ath."

Jeremy turned with difficulty for face the person in the bed next to him.  Rich. "Uh, hey."

"You get rid of your ThQUIP?" Rich asked.  "Mine'th gone too. Mutht've worked, whatever you did."

"Yeah, I just feel like it just makes your life worse, not better," Jeremy said with a sigh, looking at the bed sheets.

Rich nodded pensively.  "I don't need a ThQUIP, I realized.  From now on, people are going to thee the _real_ Rich Goranski, not thome fake.  The girls _and_ the guys."

"Wait, you're bisexual?"

Rich grinned toothily.  "Of courthe. You didn't think I was hitting on Jake for nothing, did you?"

"You...and Jake?" Jeremy repeated.  "You and...oh wow."

"You act thurprithed," Rich observed. "Yet you're crushing on Headphoneth.  What is he, your boyfriend?" 

"No," Jeremy replied, a touch regretfully.  "We can't date until his parents approve. The SQUIP kinda made it worse."

"That ith a given," Rich said with a shrug.  "He'th in the next room; I thaw the hothpital thaff bring him in."

Jeremy glanced at the door, like he could actually see Michael at the moment.  "Oh. Thanks."

"No problem." Rich paused for a second before asking, "What about that friend of yourth?  Eric?"

"Oh." To be honest, Jeremy nearly had forgotten about Eric.  "He was the one who came with the Mountain Dew Red."

"So you're gonna be friendth with him again?" Rich's tone wasn't judgmental; it was blatantly curious.  

"I-I don't know," Jeremy replied truthfully.  "Everything is kinda messed up right now and--"

"If I didn't know any better," Rich broke in, "I would say he has a crush on you."

"What?" Jeremy stared in amazement. "B-but he's straight!"

Rich shook his head, laughing.  "Believe me, Jeremy when I tell you he'th not.  The way he lookth at you -- damn, it'th actually pretty painful becauthe he probably knowth about the whole deal with Michael."

"He-he can't be," Jeremy murmured.  "That's just... it's not..."

"Here," Rich leaned over.  "I'll tell you thith then: he wath literally _fighting_ the hothpital thaff to get to you.  If that ithn't a crush, then I don't know what ith.  He'th thupposed to thee you today. I forgot what time, but he'th definitely coming in, so you better get yourthelf together."

The look on the shorter teen's face was serious, so Jeremy somehow knew he wasn't joking around, yet he refused to accept it. "Is that why my SQUIP optic-nerve-blocked him?"

"It what?" Rich looked horrified.  "I've only ever heard of that before, but I didn't know it actually could follow through!  Ith it becathe your ThQUIP thaid you had a toxic friendthip?"

Jeremy nodded.  "And maybe also because she knew he liked me!  And since my goal is to get with Michael, she must've--" he stopped as the realization set in.  "God, that must've been terrible."

"No kidding."

As if to mock Jeremy for what had happened for the past month, a knock sounded on the door.  "Uh, come in!"

The door opened slowly, as if the person on the other side was reluctant to enter.  Jeremy knew immediately it was Eric, by the look Rich gave him. The perks of being closer to the door had its advantages.

"Hey Jeremy." Eric actually looked nervous.  And exhausted, by how dark the bags under his eyes were.

"Hey."  Jeremy caught Rich's eye for a brief second and the other teen gave a slight nod.  "Thanks for.. you know, saving me and the rest of the school from a rogue AI."

Eric cracked a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.  "No problem."

"And, uh, I'm sorry for the way I treated you so far this year.  I shouldn't have taken that stupid pill and--"

Eric cut him off before Jeremy had the chance to finish. "No, I should be apologizing. I was an ass to you. I'm sorry, and.." he hesitated before continuing.  "if you want to sever your friendship with me, I-I totally get it."

Jeremy paused.  He could see Rich out of the corner of his eye giving him a look like _it's your choice_. "I think we can still be friends," he said slowly.  "And I hope we can _stay_ friends too."

There was a small light of hope in Eric's eyes, though it was dampened considerably compared to if they had this problem a few years ago. "Okay. I'll just, uh, leave now.  I'm glad you're okay."

Jeremy didn't miss the longing sentiment in his friend's voice, but tried to ignore it.  He loved Michael. He was more comfortable staying friends with Eric than trying anything new.  To be honest, this whole situtation was messed up, and when Eric left, he burst into laughter. Rich gave him a weird look and Jeremy had to explain.

"We're just so fucked up!" he grinned. "It's kinda sad and stupid how messed up we are, but, fuck, this is so complicated and hellish."

Rich grinned back.  "Glad we agree."

Jeremy's smile faded as he glanced at the door Eric had just left through.  The thought of going back to school as if nothing happened sickened him slightly.  And he felt tired. Way too tired.

Rich seemed to read his thoughts.  "Get thome thleep, you look like thit."

Jeremy laughed softly.  "Thanks for the compliment," he mumbled, sinking into a restless sleep full of pills and words left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> There was originally going to be an Eric-centric scene with suicidal thoughts but I don’t want him to die yet. ;)


End file.
